College Kids
by Mango Loves You
Summary: Modern AU After leaving Winterfell and everything she knows, Arya joins King's Landing University to be with her sister. All she wanted was something new, a change, but she got so much more than she was hoping for.
1. Chapter 1

**Arya**

It was huge; it was all Arya could see from the window of her car as she pulled up to her new life. King's Landing University, one of the best schools in the country. How she had gotten in was a mystery to her. Maybe it was her father being best friends with the Dean or her older sister being on the honor roll and in ever club, and sororities.

It was intimidating, and the short brunette felt a shaky breath escape her. _Come on Arya, it's just a stupid college, full of stupid people. Why should I even care? _She questioned herself, and her decisions to come here instead of Winterfell University. It was nice there, close to home, not so damn hot and now nearly as busy as this school, she had never seen anything like it.

"Come on Arya" She heard the familiar voice waking her from her thoughts pulling out her head phones, right after missing the oddly comforting semi rock music. She offered her sister a small smile, to reassure her sister, of what she wasn't sure, but she did it anyway. In the past few months, she had grown closer with her sister, almost fixing the divide that had ripped them apart the last two or three years, They were never terribly close, but it had only gotten worse because of Joffrey, Arya despised the little bastard, everyone joked about she almost killed him when he showed up at her graduation party with Sansa, and grabbed her ass, in front of the whole family.

"You're scared!" Sansa accused with a hint of a giggle. _Shit, is it that obvious? _

"Am not" She replied, a childishness in her voice. It was a lie, and a bad one, but she didn't want her big sister babying her for her entire College life. "I'm a wolf, wolves are never scared" She repeated the words her father had once said to her when she was young and was sure there was something in her closet and/or under her bed.

Sansa gave an endearing smile at that. "That's my girl" She looked so much like their mother when she said that, patting her sisters cheek gently, only to have Arya push her hand back and roll her eyes. Arya unbuckled her seatbelt, gesturing for her sister to come on, she toyed with her black leather jacket before reaching for the handle of her door, this was it, once she got out, there was no going back, no running home to her parents.

"Wait" Sansa said almost silently, grabbing her sister arm, forcing her to spin back to face her sister. "Joffrey" Her sister mouthed, fear consumed her sister as she saw the stupid blonde prick walking on the side walk maybe 5 feet in front of them. This only encouraged Arya more, reaching for the handle once more, it was her chance, she would get back at him for what he did to her sister she would…

"Arya don't" Her sister commanded, and for some reason it actually stopped Arya, she didn't move a muscle, not until the jerk and the girl he was talking to (Some pretty Brunette with a floral blouse) were out of sight, then Sansa gave her the okay. Finally getting out of the car and stretching. The sun kissed her pale skin, and warmed her dark shoulder length hair.

After Sansa questioning her for twenty minutes to make sure Arya knew where she was going, and where the red head would be staying, she was finally set free. Grabbing a (very) heavy box and her bag, she pretended it was nothing, even if the weight was about to slip from her fingers. The brunette looked around the campus, spinning around once to take it all in, looking for the right way to get to her room, maybe she should have actually listened to Sansa, oh well, too late for that now.

She adjusted the box, chewing her bottom lip as she did so before heading towards one of the dorm buildings, she was almost 56% sure this was the right building, and how she hoped it was, because despite her persistence, the box and the backpack the was hung on her back, were both weighing on her small frame.

Hurrying forward, looking at the sidewalk in front of her, people automatically avoding her, because who wanted to get in the way of a girl on a mission. She was practically running when she slammed into someone else. The impact sent her flying back onto her butt with a loud _oof _" Hey watch it" She yelled, a fire burning in her grey eyes as she pulled the box off her lap and stood up, brushing herself off. "What's your problem" She added before he could say anything. Peering up at the person before her, she took note of him, he was big in build, had coal black hair, a 5'o clock shadow and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Her mother and siblings Tully blue eyes were nothing compared to this.

She shook her head, as though shaking the thoughts out of her head. "Sorry I was just…" the boy tried to explain, as he looked up from the stuff he was picking up. "Wait you were the one who wasn't looking where she was going" He said his tone now matching hers. Rolling her eyes Arya grabbed her stuff.

"Well are you blind or something? You could have stepped out of the way!" Arya exclaimed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes with a huff of air. "Or are you just that stupid that you thought I'd just magically pass through you?" She asked when he didn't reply right away.

"Well maybe if I could actually see you, you're not exactly at eye level, Pipsqueak." He challenged, irritation filling her. The boy obviously saw this, and it made him chuckle, only making her madder.

"Well I gotta go, thanks for the entertainment, Kid" He called as he took a side step and passed her. There might as well have been steam blowing out of her ears, Arya was fuming. "It was fun; we should do it again sometime." He yelled, the boy yelled from several feet in front of her.

As if she was just now collecting her thoughts, she turned towards the stupid black haired boy and yelled "I'm not a kid" She had always been boyish and small, it wasn't an uncommon insult, but she had wanted so badly to leave all that back at Winterfell, hell she wanted it gone so bad, she had allowed Sansa to talk her into getting a push up bra, which she looked ridiculous in.

She heard him burst out laughing from all the way down the parking lot. Arya huffed and took a step towards him, wanting to kick him in the nuts, but knew Sansa would lose her mind if she heard of her younger sister getting into a fight on the first day, so instead she turned on her heels and huffed off. This fight would have to wait, but she knew, deep in her gut that she would see the blue eyed boy again.

**I think that's a pretty good place to end the first chapter, please please please tell me what you think, and if you think I should continue. PS, I listened to "College Kids" by Relient K the whole time I was playing this, and in my mind at least, it's what Arya was listening to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god, thank you all so much for the kind reviews, and I hope you all enjoy the story, I have a lot planned for this one, and I'm super excited.**

**I don't own the characters, even if I do call them my babies, their all G. R. R. Martin's.**

**Arya**

It had taken her longer than anticipated to get to her room. Lesson learned, next time she would actually listen to Sansa's directions. The room was empty, but she could tell someone had already been here. Their stuff set in the middle of the floor of their small dorm. It had a small living room, which had a desk, a mini fridge, and enough room for a sofa, and maybe a TV and then it sectioned off into two even smaller bedrooms. The bedroom was the size of Arya's closet back home, maybe smaller.

Walking into one of the rooms, Arya dropped the heavy cardboard box onto the bare mattress, her backpack following that. She was exhausted but she had one more box to go get, and then unpack, hell this wasn't even all her stuff, her parents were mailing whatever wouldn't fit into the car with all of Sansa's stuff.

With a loud sigh, she got up and headed for the door, she was halfway through the dorm when the door burst open with a loud red head stepping in; she was talking to someone in the hallway and almost didn't notice Arya, giving her the perfect opportunity to study her roommate. She was slim, but Arya could see from the girl's biceps, and she was far from weak. Her face littered with freckles, her hair… she had seen red hair before, most of her siblings, and even her mother all had auburn hair, but this looked different, like her hair was a flame that engulfed her head.

Arya was ripped from her thoughts when the girl turned to her, setting the box she was holding down. "So you must be my roommate" She said in a heavily accented tone. The brunette nodded, not knowing what else to say. She noticed the girl gave her a look up and down, obviously making her judgments on the girl, before even speaking to her, it was what everyone did, it made her so frustrated-

"I'm Ygritte" The girl said, once again interrupting Arya's thoughts. She gave the girl a crooked smile, before awkwardly extending her hand, she took it, and shook her hand, not wanting to let it get awkward so quickly.

"Arya, pleasure" She replied as she shook the other girls hand.

"You too…" She said, looking at Arya, and looking at the girls shirt, she had been wearing a band t-shirt that had been transformed into a muscle shirt. She didn't have much muscle to show off, but it gave the black and white Nirvana shirt just that much more of an edge.

"I can only hope that you actually like that band or it's gonna be a looong year" Ygritte continued with a slight chuckle. Arya blushed a bit as she looked down at her shirt, she did like them, even if she had never actually been to a concert, hell Kurt Cobain had died a year or two before she was born, but she listened to the CD's religiously as a 16 year old, it all played into her rebellious stage.

"Promise, I've listened to plenty of Nirvana" She said chuckling, something in her warmed to the girl when they laughed together. She was scared she would get some girl like Sansa or Jeyne, she loved Sansa, but she could hardly deal with her, Arya didn't think she could deal with a girl like her sister who wasn't family, she might kill the poor girl.

"Good, my old roommate had tons of Band T-shirts, couldn't name a single song" Ygritte joked before walking into the room opposite Arya's, and shutting the door. She took this as a sign to go get the rest of her stuff, and so she did.

She was finally finished; it took her the whole day to get her stuff upstairs and unpack, she put up a poster or two, not wanting to leave the walls completely blank, and Arya was quite proud of herself actually.

Her roommate had gone out earlier, she was apparently a party animal, and Arya couldn't place whether this was a good or a bad thing. She was two years older than her, and besides her name, the fact that she lived for a good party and that she boxed, Arya knew nothing of this girl. She had all year, and she already liked the girl, but somewhere deep inside, she longed for a friend, it was already lonely here. Back home she didn't have many friends, but at least she had her family. Sansa hadn't even stopped by, although she had texted a half hour ago that she would stop by soon.

Crashing onto her bed, and letting her eyes flutter shut, man she would kill for a nap. It had been a long day, and tomorrow she had orientation, which everyone said was exhausting and dragged on all day, Arya groaned at the thought. So instead of thinking, she let sleep take her, curling into a ball on her bed, she fell asleep.

She was awaken by a knock not even 15 minutes later, groaning loudly Arya pushed herself off her bed, running a hand through her now messy hair. Whoever was behind the door better have brought her some food or coffee or something because waking her up was not something anyone should ever do.

Opening the door, she found Sansa beaming, with a box in her hands. "I brought you a few things, you know, to brighten up your room" She chirped as she walked into the dorm, without asking, just simply pushing Arya aside, huffing, she followed, Sansa walked into the open door of her bedroom and place the box down. She started pulling out all sorts of stuff; it amazed the brunette how much her sister could fit into the little box. She went to work right away, putting up a school flag, a painting or two, more posters, she even pulled out a floral comforter and twinkly lights.

"Sansa…" Arya warned looking at the things she brought, it had been alright, but the pretty bed spread and the lights were too much,

"Oh come on Arya, you don't have a bed spread yet, and the lights are gonna look so nice, look" She said, stepping onto Arya's bed and putting them above the window. She sighed loudly and put her head in her hands, rubbing her temples.

"Fine" She finally said.

"Really?" Her sister asked in disbelief, she jumped from the bed and hugged her sister swinging her sister around before getting back up and setting the twinkly lights up.

"Why are you doing this?" Arya asked suspiciously as her sister plugged in the lights, they were beautiful, she couldn't disagree with that, but confusion still filled her body.

"Because I'm a good person…?" Sansa said giving her sister a look, telling her to just drop it and take the stuff. She gracefully stepped off the bed and went to work on the blanket, spreading it out on Arya's bed.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" The red head asked peering back at Arya as she smoothed out her blanket. The look of confusion on Arya's face was enough of an answer. "Each dorm building always has a party to celebrate the new school year; it starts around midnight ish…" Sansa said checking her watch.

"And it's 11:30, I gotta go get dressed, you should come, you could make some new friends" It was meant as a helpful loving suggestion, but it felt like a backhanded slap. She had always had trouble making friends, as Sansa knew, and always tried to 'help' her with it, but it never worked.

Arya nodded what else would she do all night? She was always a night owl, and now that Sansa had woken her, she wasn't going back to sleep for a while. She heard her sister yell something along the lines of 'see you there' from the door before leaving.

Arya didn't do anything special for the party, hell she didn't even change; she brushed through her hair and put on mascara then calling it good. She left her jacket on the bed so she was just wearing her Nirvana muscle t-shirt, a neon sports bra showing from where the sleeves of the shirts had been cut off. She wore ratty dark jean shorts with it, it wasn't anything too special, she tried to play it safe, but if she heard someone call her 'boy' or 'kid' she might explode.

She left her empty dorm room, only to see some kids carrying a keg down the hall, she guessed that's where she would find the party. Of course, she took a step or two, and faint music filled her ears, she squeezed past the guys bringing the liquor and towards it, sprinting up stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Holy shit" She mumbled as she looked around her, the hall was filled with people, and lights flashed and bad club music played. Everyone jumped, danced and drank. She looked for Sansa, but couldn't find the girl to save her life. Instead, she headed towards the drink table, different liquors filled the small folding table, and Arya took the one nearest her, strawberry vodka, shrugging, she poured it into her cup.

She had been to several parties, and probably would have been to even more, but she never had a reason to go, no friends, and everyone hosting the parties probably hated her. Yet from time to time, she snuck out all the same, to get some booze in her system, it made reality seem better, more out of focus, so she didn't constantly have her own thoughts barking at her.

She was a lightweight, it wasn't that hard to tell, hell she was 5 feet tall and like 90 pounds, there was only so much liquor someone her size could drink before it took over her blood stream. But she still downed a fourth of the red solo cup in her hands. It wasn't like her, but there was tightness in her stomach, she felt like she didn't belong, and for the millionth time since she'd been here, she yearned for home.

Despite her feeling of not fitting in the vodka got to her, and soon she was in the giant crowd, jumping around, and smiling brightly, dancing with strangers for a few seconds before bouncing away. She was almost done with her glass when she bumped into someone, it wasn't uncommon in the giant group, but she felt the need to apologize all the same.

"I'm so-" She started looking up at a familiar face, renewed anger consuming her features.

"You" She added pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You just can't stop bumping into me, can ya" He teased, smirking at her. Something about him made her so mad. _He thinks he so clever, what a looser. _

"You wish" She replied, glaring at him as she finished her cup.

"You sure you should be drinking that kid?" He asked nodding to the cup teasingly, he was teasing her, Arya knew that, but something sounded protective in his tone, she rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think anyone here is of age? Are you even supposed to be drinking" She retorted to his cup.

"Good point" He said smiling at her as he took a sip of his drink. Her anger was still evident, just now she was pretty sure she wouldn't punch him, at least at the moment, she finally got a look at him, he was wearing a basic t-shirt and jeans, and the dark lights made his blue eyes shine even brighter.

"Arya!" She heard someone call. _Oh god Sansa. _She thought after a second of thinking.

"So your names, Arya?" He asked raising an eyebrow as the red head came up behind her and grabbed her wrist, obviously about to reprimand her for drinking, even though Sansa had probably seen this coming. A college party? There was definitely going to be liquor, and she was the one who invited Arya.

"Maybe" She said before her sister dragged her away, obviously annoyed, it was her first day and she was already getting into trouble. Her sister began to rant.

"Well then, I'll see you soon, Arya" The boy yelled after her. She could feel the smirk on his face as he called after her, this earned an eye roll, even if he couldn't see it.

"Do you know what Mom and Dad would say Arya, they would kill me!" Her sister went on and on, Arya was obviously not listening. Sansa let out a loud "ugh" as she finally finished her rant and pulled the brunette into her still empty room. With the party downstairs, she wouldn't expect Ygritte home till later, if at all tonight.

"Drink" Sansa demanded as she handed her a water bottle from the mini fridge, that she didn't remember putting in there. But she guessed Ygritte did, at least she was prepared for the future hangovers that were coming for both girls. Doing as told, she drank the bottle, practically drinking it all.

"Now bed" Her sister ordered, shooing her into her room. Arya didn't even try to protest, she went straight to her room, and her the door open and close, her sister was gone. Sighing, she slipped out of her clothes and put on a pair of pajama shorts and a ratty old t-shirt. Plopping onto her bed, the twinkly lights being the only light from the room, Arya felt herself drift to sleep as she stared up at them, their image slowly blurring as sleep took over.

**Wow I wasn't expecting to have this up so soon, but when one has homework, writing fanfiction becomes a lot more exciting. I don't exactly know where this story is going, but I do have a few ideas, and plots that I do want to mess around with… soooo if you have any ideas please please feel free to tell me them, or corrections/tips.**

**Oh and two things I really love in fanfics, are clothing/room descriptions, which I'm awful at but I always attempt, so sorry, and smut, which I'm not the greatest at but it will probably happen for someone, sometime in this piece.**

**I think next chapter will be a Gendry chapter, yay! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually don't have anything to say, besides that this is gonna be a Gendry chapter, with a bit of Arya, so, my lovelies, enjoy!**

**Arya**

Groaning loudly Arya rolled over on her bed, it was significantly smaller than her bed back home, and she missed being able to spread out as much as she wanted to. She was a small girl, but she took up more room in a bed then a giant. Sitting up, she stretched towards the ceiling. Reaching for her phone, Arya felt her stomach drop; she had class in ten minutes. Muttering several curses she jumped out of bed and grabbed the first outfit she found, more jean shorts and a loose blue and black tank top the slipped on with ease. Great, first day and her alarm clock had already failed her.

She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her short tangled hair, mumbling a string of 'come on's' as she went and checking her phone every two seconds to check the time. Sprinting out of her bathroom, she heard a snore from the bedroom next to her, Ygritte.

"YGRITTE!" Arya yelled as she banged on the girls door, there was a loud sigh-groan mixture. She was probably hung over, and in that moment she was thankful that Sansa had forced a bottle of water down her throat the night before. She was still giggling as she walked back into her room and grabbed her bag, only to hear more snoring, rolling her eyes she walked back to the door.

"COME ON YGRITTE YOU HAVE CLASS IN LIKE 5 MINUTES" She yelled again, this time a loud frustrated noise rang through the door, along with the sound of something slamming against the door, and then, inside movement. Arya wondered if this was what it was like to wake a sleeping bear.

**Gendry**

He knew better than anyone that he didn't belong at this school, they made it clear by the way they looked at his worn out clothes and beaten up car, they made it clear by the way they whispered when they thought he couldn't hear them, but Gendry heard, he always heard.

It had come as a surprise to him, his acceptance into the school, especially when he hadn't even applied to the school. Robert Baratheon had personally chosen him, offered the boy a full ride and everything. This especially confused Gendry, what did some fancy schmancy school want with him, a poor orphan who was destined to work as a mechanic. His grades weren't the greatest, but he was clever, but that wasn't enough for a full ride.

He received the letter a week after graduation and three months after his mother passed away. Gendry thought it was a sick joke at first, and ignored it, but soon after he got a call from the school explaining some fake reason as to why Robert Baratheon wanted him at his school, and so now, here he was.

That was two years ago and almost nothing has changed, people still looked at him as if he was an alien to them, he didn't drive a BMW and his room didn't have an endless supply of booze and video games and or sports equipment in it, in all honesty, he didn't think people knew what to make of him.

Gendry didn't have many friends of his own, there were a few girls who would flirt with him, and the occasional frat douche that would ask him about sports or what girl he was banging, those were his most dreaded conversations. Then there was Hot Pie, he had been roomed with the boy his first year, and his second year oh and his third year. He was pretty sure Hot Pie was bribing people to put them in the same room, he was decently rich, and had few friends behind Gendry. It was obvious why, the fat boy was loud, arrogant and rude, but hey you can't choose who your friends are, and if he had gotten to choose he would have picked someone who didn't only refer to themselves as Hot Pie. Seriously, Gendry had lived with the guy for his whole college life and had no idea what his real name was.

He did decent in school, and was majoring in civil engineering, a major that he had switched 3 times and still wasn't sure he was happy with. Gendry had no idea where his new life with a free ride from college would take him. His teachers all liked him… some more than others. Like this one teacher, who taught religious studies, a class he reluctantly took because everyone told him it was the easiest class to bullshit your way through. But the teacher, The Red Women as everyone called her, was in some sort of cult, and only talked about one religion, constantly. She also always stared at Gendry, whenever he came or left classes, she gave him the creeps, but for whatever reason, he just couldn't bring himself to drop the only class he aced easily.

Heading to the class was a struggle all on its own, he was hesitant about skipping, because she always knew. Hot Pie would tease him for his fear of the woman, being as she was also know for being very… attractive to put it blunt. Gendry would always roll his eyes and ignore him, but it wasn't completely untrue, Professor Melisandre was good looking, but that was beside the point.

Anyway, Gendry trudged to class his mind full of questions. He questioned why he took the class every year, he questioned why the Red Woman was so interested in him, he questioned everything. He walked into the class, students all ready filling in and pulling out their laptops to take notes, like they needed it. The black haired boy went to take a seat, and looked around him; new faces and old surrounded him. That is when he saw the same grey eyes doing the same thing he was, scanning the room; she caught a glimpse of him and spun around after seeing the smug smirk curl around his face.

Class started minutes later but still Gendry caught himself glancing over at the back of the girls head, she looked familiar, at least more familiar than he had at first thought but he wasn't sure why. _Arya. _He thought to himself, trying to place a person to the name, but once again came up with nothing.

He was so zoned out he didn't even hear Melisandre start talking about the new gods, and how it would be there first unit. Of course it would, it always, and she talked about them so much there was no time for any other religion. The Red Woman started a power point about the gods, and started talking about the miracles people received when they prayed to them, that is when he heard a loud scoff.

All heads snapped towards the small figure a row down from him. "Something you'd like to share, Ms. Stark?" The Red Women snapped, her eyes burning into Arya, he could feel the fire from her stare, even if it wasn't directed at him.

"There is only one god" The small girl began; she chewed on her pinky like nothing had happened.

"His name is Death." She continued, Melisandre looking more and more pissed with every word that spilled out of the girls mouth.

"And the only thing we say to him is not today" She finished, letting the Red Woman continue, and start on a rant about how there must be a darkness in her to think such a thing, Arya only snickered silently. He decided then and there that he liked her. If Professor Melisandre didn't kill her, he would try and talk to her.

After the rant was over she went back to her presentation, and Gendry zoned out. _Wait, what did she say Arya's last name was? Stan… No it was something like… Stark!_ He thought before snapping out of it only to look down at Arya, she didn't have the auburn hair most of the Starks had, but the connection was automatic once he found out her last name. The Stark's were insanely rich and ran several different chains of stores, all with the logo "Winter is Coming" he chuckled silently thinking that the girl who was dressed worse than he, a boy with maybe a nickel and PBJ to his name, was the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the world.

Class dragged on forever, but it did end, eventually, and when it did, Gendry gathered his stuff and quickly followed after Arya who had already sprinted out of the class. "Hey" He yelled after her, she stilled for a second and he ran after her.

"There are at least 20,000 people here, why do I keep running into you?" She asked turning to face him, she was suppressing a grin, he could tell. He shook his head and smirked at her.

"I guess I'm just magnetic like that" He said with a shrug that earned him a scoff out of her. "What, you've been the one to run into me the last two times" This earned him a hint of a glare.

"Where did you hear that from… I mean that death thing?" He asked when she didn't reply right away.

"How do you know I didn't make it up all on my own?" She retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I know you didn't. " He said simply, he couldn't think of a better reason, but he knew they weren't her words, or at least not totally.

"Fine you caught me" She said, looking up with her big grey eyes and the smallest of smiles upon her face. "My boxing instructor taught me." She shrugged.

"There is no way you're in boxing" He said, anger flooded her, this must be something she heard a lot, she was just so small and fragile looking.

"Fine, don't believe me" She replied trying to mask her anger as she turned to walk away. "Why should I care what you think, I don't even know your name" She headed back towards the dorms… his dorm building, he walked a few steps behind her.

"It's Gendry" He stated from behind her, his cocky smile almost evident from his voice.

" Yeah that's great, why are you following me?" She asked not turning around.

"I live down this way." He replied, only to hear a loud groan from Arya.

"Really? Please tell me you live in the basement or something like that. " Arya pleaded, obviously annoyed.

He grinned at her annoyance. "Nope, third floor"

"Ah fuck, of course you do" Arya cursed as she started to walk faster.

"What, you don't want to live by me?" He called after her, not even trying to keep up with her anymore, she was dead set to be away from him.

"No actually I'm not, the only reason Im here is to get away from assholes like you!" She yelled before storming away leaving Gendry standing there feeling guilty. She must have not had it very easy at her last school, that was obvious, she was boyish and teenage boys were ruthless.

"Hey wait!" He ran after her, she still hurried forward. "Hey, I'm really sorry can w-" He grabbed her elbow to stop her but she shrugged him off.

"Can we try this again, I'm not that big of an asshole, and I just wanted to say what you did in that lecture back there was pretty badass." He tried to explain sighing heavily as he finished, a smile trickled onto Arya's lips as she turned to see Gendry even more.

"It was pretty BA wasn't it." She said, it wasn't a question at all, she was proud of herself. "Fine you want to start again, I'm Arya, and you are?" She asked as if she didn't just hear his name seconds before, extending her hand too.

"Gendry Waters" He stated taking her hand and shaking it. "I was just about to go play some GTA until I have my next class, you wouldn't want to join would you?" He asked nervously, wait… why the hell was he nervous?

"Well since you asked nicely" Arya acted like she was thinking. "Sure" She smiled, and for the first time, the smile reached her eyes.

And so, they went, and they played violent video games, Arya's favorite, he learned. She would run over anyone who got in her way and giggled whenever he teased her for it. It was weird how the only time she giggled was when she was killing people, he had joked about this and she simply replied "I wasn't giggling stupid" Still focusing on the video game, her tongue half out in effort. He rolled her eyes and smirked at her.

"Suuuuuure" He said dragging out his words, sarcasm just dripping off his tongue, with one hand, Arya reached over and punched him in the arm. It was such a familiar action, it felt like it had happened a million times and that it would happen a million times more.

**This chapter was so hard to write for some reason, I was just never happy with it, but anyway I hope you liked it! **


End file.
